One Small Step
by april upside down
Summary: The first in The Rise and Fall of Bleeding Hearts series.  Everyone's storie about the day the band got together!  Please review.  T cuz I'm paraniod :
1. And It Begins

**Heyy! Not much to say about this one... And, I know, the plot line is based after Lemonade Mouth. Deal with it.**

**Dedicated to: PrincessSailorSaturnStar!**

**Disclaimer: I only own April, Jake, Hannah, Gardenia, Cassandra and Lucas**

* * *

><p>This story is more like a memory than anything. A group of friends who met in an unlikely way, banding together. But, you don't want to hear this, you want to know what I'm talking about. Well, I better start at the beggining. My name is April, April Frida Dickson, but I'm not spending any more time on me, not now at least. We're going back in time a little, yesterday, actually.<p>

I was sitting in my room with Ana, my soul sister. We were working on going through magazines and drawing over the faces of the stars we didn't like. So we're sitting on my bed, sharpie markers in hands when our phones go off. I picked up my phone and saw a text from Vada Bosquet, one of Ana and I's close friends.

_Vada: All members of BH meet in the park, asap! -Vada_

_Me: On our way :) What's up?_

Ana and I looked at each other quickly, I was wearing skinny jeans, a yellow sweatshirt, and my white flip flops and. My unruly, curly blonde hair was in a messy bun. Ana wore her jeans, a teal shirt, tiara and cowboy boots.

Jake, my older brother, met us in the hallway. "Do you know what's going on?"

Ana shook her head, "No clue, but April asked Vada."

As if in cue, Vada texted me again.

_Vada: Don't u remember what day it is?_

I looked up, "What day is it?"

Ana rasied an eyebrow, "Um, May 21st."

"Ohmygod, it's the day the band got together!" I exclaimed.

_Me: Don't go to the park, meet us in the treehouse._

_Vada: Will do Numbuh 7A_

"Come on!" I insisted, dragging Ana and Jake outside. "I told them we'd meet them in the treehouse instead."

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

**Ana's POV**

"Ladies and gentleman, six years ago today, we became a band!" April announced, holding up her can of Diet Coke.

"To Bleeding Hearts!" I cheered!

"May we always be on top!" Fernando seconded.

We all clinked together our drinks.

Vada leaned back on the neon green couch, propping her feet on the coffee table, "Do you guys remember the day we met?"

April sat cross-legged in the egg chair we had hanging from the ceiling. "How could we forget? I didn't think we'd come this far."

I was settled in a beanbag chair, flipping through the channels on the TV. At April's comment, I turned around. "I didn't think any of us did."

Jake pondered this for a moment. "You know, I remember my part of the day, but I've never heard the girl's side."

"Me neither..." Adrian added and Riley agreed.

"And I haven't heard the boy's side!" Vada said from the couch.

April and I exchanged glances as we so often do. "I figured out what we're doing tonight!" April said happily.

I nodded, "Who wants to go first?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know... Short... If your OC is in Bleeding Hearts (Riley, Adrian, Vada and Fernando) can you send me a physical description, their numbuh and their sector? Cuz <em>someone <em>*cough PrincessSailorSaturnStar cough* deleted The Band, which had all the information on it. Thanx!**

**And whaddya think? Should I keep it up or delete it?**

**~April**


	2. Ana

**Heyy! Not much to say about this one... And, I know, the plot line is based after Lemonade Mouth. Deal with it. Oh yeah, and I'm changing the date to May instead, I know! I'm sorry! **

**Dedicated to: PrincessSailorSaturnStar!**

**Disclaimer: I only own April, Jake, Hannah, Gardenia, Cassandra and Lucas**

* * *

><p><strong>Ana's POV<strong>

"Actually, I'll go first, since the beggining is my favorite!" I decided before anyone could speak.

April fake pouted, "That's cuz I made it interesting."

Jake rolled his eyes, "You make _everything _interesting sis."

April blew a strand of her hair out of her eyes, "I'm taking that as a compliment, even if you meant it as an insult."

"No, it was an insult," Fernando teased.

April stuck out her tongue, "You're just jealous of my ninja awesomeness!"

Vada smirked, "Yup, that's it April..."

I laughed, "Okay, now, let's start."

* * *

><p><em>In Ana's Head (She's also saying it out loud)<em>

Our band wasn't exactly an on-purpose thing. Not saying it was an accident, no, it was purely intentional. It was more, how well it's going that wasn't on purpose. We only got the band together to pass middle school.

You see, Vada was barley holding on to her C+ average.

Riley was in too many fights for his own good.

Fernando almost never paid attention in class.

Jake purposely didn't turn in assignments.

April was a trouble-maker.

I missed a lot of school that year.

* * *

><p><em>The Present<em>

"Save the introduction!" April teased.

"Fine," I grumbled.

* * *

><p><em>Six Years Ago, May 21st<em>

**Ana's POV**

It was early in the morning, my first week living with the Dicksons. I was happy, don't get me wrong, but April's family was scary. I see now why April liked spending so much time in the KND.

Her older brother, Chad, he was a creeper. He always stared at me all wierd and was a terror to April and Jake. Jake was Chad's twin, before I met eveyone in her family, I always thought that twins couldn't be that different. I was wrong.

Jake was actually a really cool guy, and he was 13. He joined the TND right away and before that, he was the best KND member there was, even better than Chad. April, of course, tied for first place. Jake had shaggy brown hair and the same stunning teal eyes as April. He wasn't the "good" Dickson child, that was for sure. He was more a rebel than anything, refusing to complete of turn in an assignment he didn't agree with. I guess that's what you get when your parents are super villans.

And then there was April, and she was no more good than Jake. She did her work, as well as she could, anyway. April had dyslexia and often struggled her way through school. That's how she met Fernando. Fernando was Jake's age and pretty smart too, so he was chosen to tutor April in English and math, her two worst subjects. Throught Fernando, April also met her boyfriend of 2 years, Patton Drilovsky, Fernando's younger brother.

And if I thought Jake and Chad were different, I should've known about April and Hannah... Hannah was April's twin sister who was bipolar and very evil. She (like Chad) would torment and tease April to no end about her dyslexia and physically abuse her. April promised me that I made things better when Mary, Justin and I moved in with them. Now that I was there, April didn't have to stay alone in a room with Hannah at night. She feared being strangled, which I laughed at, at first, but after actually meeting Hannah, I became afraid of too.

And the worst part, April's parents were both villans and _**praised**_ their children for being evil terrors and **_punished_** them when they did something good. No, I'm serious.

Lastly, there were the last twins Gardenia and Cassandra who were both 6 years old. They were sweethearts who worshiped the ground April walked on and tried to be just like her.

* * *

><p><em>The Present<em>

"You make my life seem horrible Ana!" April grimaced.

"STOP INTERUPTING!" Jake and Fernando yelled together.

April shrank in her chair, "Sorry..."

* * *

><p><em>Six Years Ago, May 21st<em>

**Ana's POV**

April raced down the steps wearing skinny jeans with rips, a bubblegum pink Hollister sweatshirt and her curly blonde hair was wet.

I slid the Frosted Flakes and milk across the breakfast bar. "Overslept, did we?" I teased.

April pulled her hair into a messy bun and poured a bowl of cereal, "Get used to it, it's the way we work here."

"Dysfunctional?" I asked.

"I put the 'fun' in 'dysfunctional'." April replied.

When we finished we slipped on our shoes and grabbed our backpacks, mine a teal messanger bag and April's a white tote back with black flowers all over it, and raced out the door and too the bus stop, only barely getting there before the bus.

Jake and Chad took seats in the back where the high schoolers and some 8th graders sat, April and I slid into a seat behind Wally and Hoagie, in front of Nigel and Patton and across the isle from Fanny and Rachel, and Kuki and Abby sat in front of Fanny and Rachel.

April grabbed her iPod and headphones out of her bag and handed one earbud to me. _Firework_ by Katy Perry started playing. I couldn't help but hum along but April burst out in somewhat quiet song.

"'Cause baby you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y!" She sang.

Everyone laughed but Kuki and Hoagie were the only ones to join in, "Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst! Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe!"

This of course, only made us laugh harder but everyone but Nigel and Patton ended up joining in on the next verse, "You don't have to feel like a waste of space! You're original, cannot be replaced! If you only knew what the future holds... After a hurricane comes a rainbow! Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed, so you could open one that leads you to the perfect road! Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow, and when it's time, you'll know!"

Patton looked at April and started to sing too, "You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine! Just own the night like the 4th of July!"

At this point, basically everyone on the bus but Nigel was singing along, "'Cause baby you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh", as you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst! Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh", you're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe!"

"SHUT UP YOU LOUSY KIDS!" Screamed the grumpy old bus driver as we hit a red light.

Silence was her reply, and just when she started to drive again a strong, clear voice rang out, "Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! It's always been inside of you, you, you, and now it's time to let it through-ough-ough!"

All eyes turned to the daring blonde sitting beside me. "You're going to get written up!" Nigel hissed.

April shrugged and continued her song, "'Cause baby you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh", as you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst! Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh", you're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe! Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!"

As we unloaded once we got to Gallagher Middle School, the bus driver stopped April before she couldn't stop, pulling out the pink detention pad that April knew all too well.

"What? Are you writing me up for singing?" April questioned.

The bus driver's eyes narrowed to slits as she pulled the slip out and handed it to April.

Circled was:

_Disobeying of Direct Orders._

Oh, April...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for now folks! Sorry if it was short... The next one will be longer! I slap swear!<strong>

**Until then,**

**April**


	3. April

**Heyy! Not much to say about this one... And, I know, the plot line is based after Lemonade Mouth. Deal with it.**

**Dedicated to: PrincessSailorSaturnStar!**

**Disclaimer: I only own April, Jake, Hannah, Gardenia, Cassandra and Lucas**

* * *

><p><em>The Present<em>

**April's POV**

"I want to go next!" I exclaimed, knowing that this was where it got interesting.

Vada stuck out her tongue, "No fair!"

"Too bad, so sad... Not," I replied.

* * *

><p><em>Six Years Ago, May 21st<em>

**April's POV**

I trudged into school and shoved the new pink detention slip into my locker. Who gave detention for SINGING?

I must of been grumbling under my breath because Olivia Johnson, the popular girl and girlfriend of Zakk Tyler, the most hottest guy in school (Sorry Patton, I thought, mentally cursing myself) came up behind me.

"What's the trouble, Bubbles?" She sneered, causing her clique to giggle stupidly. Bubbles. My nickname I'd had for as long as I could remember that the populars call me just because I'm dyslexic and not so smart.

"None of your buisness bottle blonde," I retorted. Olivia's hands flew up to the top of her head. No matter how much she tried to hide it, it was obvious Olivia was a natural brunette. She had dyed her hair a shade of bright blonde that had changed to an ugly shade yellow.

"You'll pay for that one Bubbles," Olivia hissed before joining Zakk as he walked down the hallway. Was it my imagination or did he wink at me?

Ana, who's locker was next to mine, high fived me after swooning over Zakk.

* * *

><p><em>The Present<em>

**April's POV**

"You aren't going to explain the events of your morning math class, are you?" Jake asked, grimacing.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you think I want to explain the details of my 7th grade math support class? Yeah, no."

* * *

><p><em>Six Years Ago, May 21st<em>

**April's POV**

I skidded past the door of my second period classroom (Social studies), flashing a grin to the students inside just as the bell rang.

"May we please see Riley Berenson, Vada Bosquet, April Dickson, Jacob Dickson, Fernando Drilovsky, Ana Greene and Adrian Jacob in the office please? Riley Berenson, Vada Bosquet, April Dickson, Jacob Dickson, Fernando Drilovsky, Ana Greene and Adrian Jacob to the office." The voice over the intercom said.

Ana and I exchanged glances, mine of disregard and hers of Holy terror.

* * *

><p><em>The Present<em>

**April's POV**

"I'd never been called to the principal's office in my LIFE!" Ana defended, sticking her tongue out at me.

* * *

><p><em>Six Years Ago, May 21st<em>

**April's POV**

When Ana and I entered the office, everyone else was seated in front of the principal's desk already.

He ushered Ana and I to sit down on a little couch were Jake sat also."This is a conversation I didn't want to have but... You're all failing and are most likely going to have to repeat this school year-"

"No!" Ana screamed.

"What did I do? My grades are good enough," I asked curiously.

"April, it's Tuesday and you've already gotten two-" He was interrupted by the phone ringing, which he answered. Principal Moore frowned, "Very well. Thanks. April Dickson..."

"Whoever that was, they were lying! I did not just skip social studies to go roller skating down the hallway!" I defended, crossing my arms.

"Mrs. Willobee begs to differ," He responded angrily.

"Stupid Willobeast," I mumbled.

"DETENTION!" Yelled Principal Moore.

"But what did the rest of us do?" Riley asked trying to change the subject.

Principal Moore frowned even deeper, "Riley, your fighting is out of control. Ana, your record is clean but you've missed to much school this year-"

"My parents DIED!" She cried as I gave her a hug, I knew this subject was touchy for her.

"I know honey, but that doesn't change the facts. Vada, Fernando and Adrian are all flunking, but in different ways. Jacob, your total of missing assignments is higherthan them amount you've turned in. And April, your record is a mile wide."

"But what can we do?" Asked Vada.

"Yeah, I have to go to high school! I'm not letting Chad get there without me!" Jake insisted.

"Compete in the talent show, as a group, and if you win, I'll be able to pass you all," Principal Moore replied.

"I'm in!" Ana agreed hastily.

"Me too," Adrian said.

"Yeah," Jake said.

"I'll do it," Fernando added.

"I guess," Vada shrugged.

"Same," I answered.

Riley sighed, "Fine,"

Principal Moore nodded, handing me my detention slip, "Good luck. You're dissmissed."

* * *

><p><em>The Present<em>

**April's POV**

"I forgot about you getting detention!" Fernando laughed.

Riley fake punched me in the arm, "I saw you roller skate right past my science class."

"It was worth it!" I insisted, "I had fun!"

Ana rolled her eyes, "I bet you did."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was short! I'm sorry!<strong>

**That button down there, his name is Review and he likes to be poked!**

**April**


	4. Vada

**Heyy! Not much to say about this one... And, I know, the plot line is based after Lemonade Mouth. Deal with it.**

**Dedicated to: PrincessSailorSaturnStar!**

**Disclaimer: I only own April, Jake, Hannah, Gardenia, Cassandra and Lucas**

* * *

><p><em>The Present<em>

"I'll go next, in order to keep the pattern in which all girls tell their side of this amazing story!" Vada announced clasping her hand over Jake and Adrian's mouths so neither of them could speak before her.

"Even though she doesn't really care," Riley snickered.

"No, no I don't. I just want a reason," Vada replied.

Riley raised an eyebrow, "A reason for what?"

"A reason for eating pie!" Vada teased, punching Riley in the arm.

April scoffed, "There are no such reasons as reason for pie eating. You eat pie when you wish to eat pie!"

"No. If I ate pie when I wished to eat pie, I would not be a pretty, pretty Vada," Vada said, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"Can you just go?" Jake asked from behind Vada's hand. (It sounded more like "An ooo us oh?")

Vada pulled her hand away, "Fine, fine. Can I skip the gruesome details of the rest of the school day? We all know the drill... Olivia Jerkface and her clones pick on us, Riley unsucsessfully tries to kill Wally, Ana swoons over Zakk at lunch-"

"I do not!" Ana objected.

"And it's not _always _unsuccseful," Riley defended, "most of the time he ends up hurt!"

Vada stuck out her tongue and continued, "Adrian fails epically in gym class, April gets five or six detentions-"

"Hey!" April and Adrian exclaimed.

"Fernando finds some reason to yell at Kami and/or Patton, Jake gets beat up by Chad-"

"Do not!" Fernando and Jake yelled.

"And I eat pie that I put in my backpack in the morning, the end of the school day!" Vada finished, grinning.

* * *

><p><em>Six Years Ago, May 21st<em>

**Vada's POV**

April, Ana and I headed out of Gallagher Middle School together (The boys were somewhere behind us talking about their upcoming trip to the arcade this afternoon), debating how well this whole band thing would go when Patton walked past us, holding Fanny's hand. FANNY'S! NOT APRIL'S!

April didn't take this well. She marched up behind Patton like a drill sargent, "WHAT do you think you're doing Patton Aric Drilovsky?"

Patton's eyes got wide, "Er, um, well-"

Fanny scoffed, "Don't be stupid April. He's cheating on you with me. He has been for a year and a half. He's choosing me over you, deal with it. Buh-bye April."

"Goodbye," Patton repeated, grabbing Fanny's hand and walking away again.

Ana and I, who had witnessed everything, ran up behind her. "April, don't cry!" Ana begged, hugging her sister.

April shrugged Ana off and angrily wiped away the tears forming at her eyes, "I'm not crying."

"But-" Ana started, but April had already started to the bus. April sat down next to Abby and whispered to her throughout the bus ride, constantly wiping at her eyes.

As soon as we got off the bus, April raced home and Ana and I were hot on her trail since the boys went to Riley's house since he lived close to the arcade it was only us. When we walked in, we heard April singing at the top of her lungs strumming on her guitar.

**April: **_Right now he's probably slow dancing_  
><em>With a bleached-blond tramp<em>  
><em>And she's probably getting frisky<em>  
><em>Right now, he's probably buying<em>  
><em>Her some fruity little drink<em>  
><em>'Cause she can't shoot whiskey<em>

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_  
><em>With a pool stick<em>  
><em>Showing her how to shoot a combo<em>  
><em>And he don't know<em>

_I dug my key into the side_  
><em>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<em>  
><em>Carved my name into his leather seat<em>  
><em>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<em>  
><em>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires<em>  
><em>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<em>

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_  
><em>White-trash version of Shania karaoke<em>  
><em>Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"<em>  
><em>And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky<em>

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_  
><em>Worth of that bathroom Polo<em>

_Oh and he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side_  
><em>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<em>  
><em>Carved my name into his leather seat<em>  
><em>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<em>  
><em>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires<em>  
><em>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<em>

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_  
><em>'Cause the next time that he cheats<em>  
><em>Oh, you know it won't be on me!<em>  
><em>No, not on me<em>

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_  
><em>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<em>  
><em>Carved my name into his leather seat<em>  
><em>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<em>  
><em>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires<em>  
><em>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<em>  
><em>Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<em>  
><em>Oh, before he cheats<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

Ana and I, who had been sitting outside of the room April and Ana shared with Hannah (April's twin sister) started banging on the door as soon as she finished, wanting to be let in. But she wasn't done. Oh no. As soon as we heard her play the guitar again, Ana started video taping April from the crack under the door, hoping this preformance was as good as the last one so we could show the guys what that little weasle Patton did to April.

"Sha, sha, sha..." April sang and Ana and I exchanged glances.

**April: **_I probably shouldn't say this_  
><em>But at times I get so scared<em>  
><em>When I think about the previous<em>  
><em>Relationship we've shared<em>

_It was awesome but we lost it_  
><em>It's not possible for me not to care<em>  
><em>And now we're standing in the rain<em>  
><em>But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear<em>

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)_  
><em>You're vain, your games, you're insecure<em>  
><em>You like me, you love her<em>  
><em>You make me laugh, you make me cry<em>  
><em>I don't know which side to buy<em>  
><em>Your friends they're jerks<em>  
><em>And when you act like them, just know it hurts<em>  
><em>I wanna be with the one I know<em>  
><em>And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do<em>  
><em>You make me love you<em>

_It's awkward and silent_  
><em>As I wait for you to say<em>  
><em>But what I need to hear now<em>  
><em>Is your sincere apology<em>  
><em>And when you mean it, I'll believe it<em>  
><em>If you text it, I'll delete it<em>  
><em>Let's be clear<em>  
><em>Oh I'm not coming back<em>  
><em>You're taking 7 steps here<em>

_And compared to all the great things_  
><em>That would take too long to write<em>  
><em>I probably should mention<em>  
><em>The 7 that I like<em>

_The 7 things I like about you_  
><em>Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's<em>  
><em>And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized<em>  
><em>You make me laugh, you make me cry<em>  
><em>But I guess that's both I'll have to buy<em>  
><em>Your hand in mine<em>  
><em>When we're intertwined everything's alright<em>  
><em>I want to be<em>  
><em>With the one I know<em>  
><em>And the 7th thing I like the most that you do<em>  
><em>You make me love you<em>  
><em>You do (oh)<em>

April angrily pushed open the door and ran a hand through her hair, "I'm better now."

"I have an idea!" Ana exclaimed. "Let's make some music videos, I have a good idea for April, and then one for us three!"

* * *

><p><em>The Present<em>

**Vada's POV**

"And then the guys showed up and we made our music videos!" I finished proudly. "I did such a good job, right?"

"Whoa, hold it," Riley said, "you haven't told the guys side yet. It was fun." He couldn't help but give an evil smile and winked at Ana.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you haven't guessed, I recently went through a breakup with a guy who was cheating on me. The next chappie will be coming soon! Review!<strong>

**Steps of Reviewing:**

**1. Press the button below this that says "Review This Chapter"**

**2. Tell me how great this chappie was!**

**3. Press "Submit Review"**

**Thanks and love you all!**

**April**


	5. Riley

**Heyy! Not much to say about this one... And, I know, the plot line is based after Lemonade Mouth. Deal with it.**

**Dedicated to: PrincessSailorSaturnStar!**

**Disclaimer: I only own April, Jake, Hannah, Gardenia, Cassandra and Lucas**

* * *

><p><em>The Present<em>

**Riley's POV**

Vada gave me a _duh _look, "I wasn't there. I wouldn't give it justice. It's your turn to tell the tale! Here's the torch!" Vada held out an imaginary torch.

"A torch?" April asked.

"Like passing the torch. You know how they do it at the Olympics," Ana explained.

"Ohhhhh..." April replied.

"Yeah," I laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Six Years Ago, May 21st<em>

**Riley's POV**

"I don't sing," Adrian said as we left Gallagher behind the girls. I lived in the neighborhood so we went over to my house and then were going to walk over to the arcade.

Everyone else nodded, even though I was secretly thinking that, yeah, I kind of did. But everyone else wasn't going to know that. Oh no.

Once we were at my house I pulled out a couple of cokes and slid them around the table, throwing my backpack in my bedroom and leading everyone else out. We passed Lime Ricky's on the way there, and I sign on the door said "Preformers Needed", I made a mental note to mention that to April and Ana the next time we saw them.

Right away, Jake and I headed over to Street Fighter, one of our favorites. I held the top score, but Jake was right under me.

During my turn, Jake got a text from Ana and he pushed me away from the game.

"Dude!" I yelled, "I was about to beat my high score!"

"Shut up Riley! Just read this!" He shoved his phone in my face and I snatched it.

_Patton cheated on April with Fanny. S.O.S._

_-Ana_

Jake was pacing back and forth, muttering about how he told April that Patton was trouble. I sent a reply.

_hey its riley on jakes phone. is she ok?_

"FERNANDO!" I yelled. Fernando and Adrian looked up from their game of PacMan and came over to us. I showed them Ana's text and Fernando looked like he could kill.

Jake's phone dinged again and I grabbed it out of Adrian's hands quickly.

_Erm... I dunno. She was crying a little at first, but you know April. She doesn't cry. As soon as we got home she started singing angry songs. Right now she's in the middle of Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood._

"I'm going to kill him. I really am," Fernando murmered.

I looked around and saw none other than Mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-April, the nerdy one and Wally. My nemisis.

"Let's go kill them, now," Jake said.

"Hey, works for me!" I replied joyfully, racing up to Wally and punching him square in the jaw.

"Hey! What the crud was that for?" Wally yelled, punching me back.

And you know where this lead to, Fernando and Jake were both on Patton's case and Hoagie and Adrian were attempting to fight each other, but not suceeding. We were soon engulfed by a crowd, eager to see who was winning the fight. I say we were, and as soon as I was going to finish Beatles off, Mr. Jackson (They guy who owned the arcade) kicked us all out.

"Some fight that was," Jake muttered angrily as we headed off to the Dickson home that was not to far from here.

Once we got inside, Ana raced down to meet us and freaked out as the blood I was covered in. "Wally fights hard," I shrugged.

"How's April?" Jake asked.

"_I'm_ fine," April said, looking down from the top floor, over the railing.

"Look, I'm sorry for what my brother did. He's stupid," Fernando comforted.

"Believe it or not, we already guessed that," Vada replied sarcastically.

"Hey, um, Lime Ricky's is looking for some preformers. Wanna go over there?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I already have some ideas that us girls were rehearsing!" Ana said.

* * *

><p><em>The Present<em>

"Yes! My favorite part!" Ana said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**April**


	6. Jake

**Wow... it's been a while since i updated this, huh? oh well, enjoy!**

**Heyy! Not much to say about this one... And, I know, the plot line is based after Lemonade Mouth. Deal with it.**

**Dedicated to: PrincessSailorSaturnStar!**

**Disclaimer: I only own April, Jake, Hannah, Gardenia, Cassandra and Lucas**

* * *

><p><em>The Present<em>

**Jake's POV**

"Ha! My turn!" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>Six Years Ago, May 21st<em>

**Jake's POV**

As we walked into Lime Ricky's, Ana and Riley went to go talk to the manager about preforming. April's hands were shaking.

"Oh god, I can't do it!" She hissed, staring at me frantically.

"Well, you have to April..." Riley laughed, pointing at the stage.

"And tonight, we're pleased to welcome April Dickson and everybody else. Get on up here!" He exclaimed. Ana prodded her up and she grabbed the mic. We all started playing the sheet music Ana had made us study before.

**April: **_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy_  
><em>I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me<br>_**At this point, April found none other than Patton in the audience and rolled her eyes.**  
><em>So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy<em>  
><em>That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay! By the way...<em>

_I hate that stupid old scamper that  
><em>_You never let me drive_  
><em>You're a uptight heartbreak<em>  
><em>Who's really bad at lying<em>  
><em>So watch me strike a match<em>  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>As far as I'm concerned you're<em>  
><em>Just another picture to burn<em>

_There's no time for tears,_  
><em>I'm just sitting here planning my revenge<em>  
><em>There's nothing stopping me<em>  
><em>From going out with all of your best friends<br>_**April walked over to Patton and put her arm around Wally and Hoagie**  
><em>And if you come around saying sorry to me<em>  
><em>My brother's gonna show you how sorry you'll be<br>_**April walked back over to me and I made a fist at Patton. She quickly kissed my cheek and went back to the front of the stage.**

_And if you're missing me,_  
><em>You'd better keep it to yourself<em>  
><em>'cause coming back around here<em>  
><em>Would be bad for your health...<em>

_'cause I hate that stupid old scamper that  
><em>_You never let me drive_  
><em>You're a uptight heartbreak<em>  
><em>Who's really bad at lying<em>  
><em>So watch me strike a match<em>  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>In case you haven't heard,<em>  
><em>I really really hate that stupid old scamper that you never let me drive.<br>You're an uptight heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<br>So watch me strike a match..._

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_  
><em>You're just another picture to burn<em>  
><em>Baby, burn...<em>

The crowd started clapping wildly and many shot Patton dirty looks. He slid down in his chair uncomfortably but stayed where he was.

"Next, we have a trio!" April announced and the crowd clapped more.

**April:**_ I guess I just lost my boyfriend! I don't know where he went! I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent._  
><strong>April shot Patton a dirty look and some random girl went up to pour soda all over his head.<strong>

**Vada:**_ I got a brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight! I'm gonna get in trouble, I'm gonna start a fight._

**Ana:**_ Na na na na na na, I wanna start a fight. Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight!_

**All Girls:**_ So, So what I'm still a rock star! I got my rock moves And I don't need you! And guess what I'm havin more fun! And now that were done I'm gonna show you tonight! I'm alright! I'm just fine! And you're a tool so... So what I am a rock star! I got my rock moves! And I don't want you tonight! _

**Vada:**_ Unh Check my flow Uohhh _

**April:**_ The waiter just took my table And gave it to Olivia J. (Crud!) I guess I'll go sit with Declan, at least he'll know how to play! (Ha!) _  
><strong>At the mention of her name Olivia sat up taller but April walked over to Declan and kissed his cheek as she sang his name, he turned red.<strong>

**Ana:**_ What if this song's on the radio, Then somebody's gonna die! (ha) I'm going to get in trouble, My ex will start a fight!_  
><strong>Drew Aarons, one of Ana's ex's got up and punched Patton.<strong>

**Vada:**_ Na na na na na na na na! He's gonna to start a fight! Na na na na na na na! We're all gonna get in a fight!_

**All girls:**_ So, So what! I'm still a rock star! I got my rock moves And I don't need you! And guess what! I'm havin more fun! And now that were done I'm gonna show you tonight! I'm alright! I'm just fine! And you're a tool so... So what! I am a rock star! I got my rock moves! And I don't want you tonight!_

**April: **_You weren't there_  
><em>You never were<em>  
><em>You want it all but that's not fair<em>

**Ana: **_I gave you life_  
><em>I gave my all<em>  
><em>You weren't there, you let me fall<em>

**All girls: **_So, so what I'm still a rock star_  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>And I don't need you<em>  
><em>And guess what<em>  
><em>I'm havin more fun<em>  
><em>And now that were done<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight<em>  
><em>I'm alright<em>  
><em>I'm just fine<em>  
><em>And you're a tool so<em>  
><em>So what<em>  
><em>I am a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>And I don't want you tonight<em>

**Vada: **_No no_  
><em>No no, I don't want you tonight<em>  
><em>You weren't there<em>

**All girls: **_I'm gonna show you tonight_  
><em>I'm alright<em>  
><em>I'm just fine<em>  
><em>And you're a tool so<em>  
><em>So what<em>  
><em>I am a rock star<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves<em>  
><em>And I don't want you tonight<em>

**Vada: **_Ba da da da _

**April: **_pffftt_

The three girls gathered at the front of the stage and took a bow as the audience clapped wildly. However, it was getting dark out so we all had to head to our houses. Fernando walked April to the door, "Listen, I think you did good tonight April. They all loved you, I love-" Fernando swallowed his words and shook his head, "but anyway, Patton is going to get hel from me for putting you through this."

April got up on her tiptoes and kissed Fernando lightly on the cheek but he placed a hand on her back and pulled her to his lips quickly and then let her go. April blushed and waved before walking back inside to meet me at the steps. She giggled and ran upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>review!<strong>


	7. Adrian

**This chapter is dedicated to Really Big Hat because she was correct about the next POV being Adrian's! FLAME ON!**

* * *

><p><em>The Present<em>

**Adrian's POV**

"Wait, wait, wait! We aren't going to stop there, are we?" I asked.

"We can't!" Vada gasped, "This is the best part! The-"

"DON'T SPOIL IT!" April screeched, covering her ears.

"Spoil what, April?" Ana asked, looking concerned.

"The ending!" April said in a duh voice.

We all looked at each other. "April... We were all there... We know what happened," Fernando tried not to laugh.

"Just tell the story Adrian!" April snapped.

* * *

><p><em>Six Years Ago, May 22nd<em>

"I'm not getting up! You can't make me!" April loud voice was muffled under her blanket.

"I'm your older, brother. I sure can make you!" Jake replied, attempting to pull her out by her feet.

"I don't want to!" April screamed clutching on her mattress for dear life.

Riley groaned, "I didn't want to get up either! But look at me!" And with that, he threw April over his shoulder and carried her out of bed fireman style.

"PUT ME DOWN!" April banged her fists against Riley's back and he dropped her in the hallway.

"Patton is a huge jerk, he broke your heart and now your crying over him. He isn't worthy of your tears April, and if you give to him, you're just being stupid," Vada said quickly.

Everyone gaped and turned to her.

Vada blinked and suddenly realized what she just said, "Sorry, aspergers."

"I don't understand!" I said, facepalming.

"What don't you understand? My aspergers?" Vada asked.

"No, not that! April was fine yesterday! She was singing comeback songs and everything," I mused.

Ana rolled her eyes, "It's like... being drunk. If she was drunk last night, acting all fun and crazy. Today she's hungover."

"My heart hurts," April muttered, laying on her stomach on the floor.

"It's broken," Ana replied soothingly.

"It's broken and it's bleeding. I have a bleeding heart," April whined.

"But he cheated on you!" Riley said loudly like she didn't understand it.

Ana furrowed her eyebrows, "That would be a great name for a band! Our band!"

"He cheated on you?" I repeated incredulously.

"No! Bleeding Hearts!" Ana exclaimed.

April rolled over, "Wow. I'm glad my heart pain is good for something."

"April, you're coming with us!" Fernando said bluntly, speaking for the first time today. He pulled April up by her hands and dragged her out to the treehouse and plopped her on the couch. We were all standing in a circle, trying to figure out Fernando's intentions when he went over to the keyboard and started to play a familliar tune. A grin was on everyone's face instantaneously.

_**Fernando**: Sometimes in our lives_

_We all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

_**Everyone (even Adrian!):** Lean on me!_

_When you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_'Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_**Ana**: Please! (**Everyone Else**: please)_

_Swallow your pride (**Everyone Else**: pride)_

_If I have things_

_You need to borrow_

_(**Everyone**: For) **Riley**: for no one can fill_

_Those of your needs_

_That you wont let show_

_**Jake**: So just call (**Everyone Else**: call) on me sister (**Everyone Else**:hey)_

_When you need a hand (**Everyone Else**:When you need a hand)_

_We all need (**Everyone Else**: need) somebody to lean on!_

_(**Everyone Else**:I just might have a problem)_

_**Vada**: I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on!_

_**Everyone**: Lean on me_

_When you're not strong_

_I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it wont be long_

_Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

_**Ana**: you just call on me sister (**Everyone Else**: hey)_

_When you need a hand (**Everyone Else**:when you need a hand)_

_We all need (**Everyone Else**:need) somebody to lean on! (**Everyone Else**:somebody to lean on)_

_(**Everyone Else**:I just might)_

_**Fernando**: I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on!_

_Lean on me_

_**Riley**: If (**Everyone Else**:If)_

_There is a load! (**Everyone Else**:there is a load)_

_You have to bare (**Everyone Else**:you have to bare)_

_That you can't carry_

_**Ana**: I'm (Everyone Else:I'm higher) right up the road_

_I'll share your load_

_**Ana & Riley**: If you just call me_

_**Jake**: Call me (**Vada**: I'm calling)_

_**Ana**: Call me (**Riley**: when you need a friend)_

_**Jake**: Call me (**Vada**: call me)_

_**Ana**: Call me (**Riley**: when you need a friend)_

_**Jake**: Call me (**Vada**:when you need a friend)_

_**Ana**: Call me (**Riley**: if you need a friend)_

_**Jake**: Call me (**Vada**: any time of day)_

_**Fernando**: Call me_

_**Everyone**: It won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on..._

"You're the best!" April grinned as everyone engulfed her in a group hug.

"Can't... breathe..." Vada choked out and we all took a step back.

"So, I was thinking for the talent show, we should sing a rap song!" Riley smirked and the guys and clapped him on the back.

"Nooooo!" The girls all complained at the same time.

"So what _do _you want to do then?" Riley snapped.

"Beyonce!" April and Ana shrieked.

"Bon Jovi!" Jake added.

Fernando shrugged, "Usher!"

"KATRINA AND THE WAVES!" Vada jumped up and down.

I raised an eyebrow, "I just want something with a guitar solo."

Vada facepalmed, "Guys, we can't do **_ALL _**of them. There isn't a song by Beyonjovsher and the Waves called Let's Give Adrian A Guitar Solo!"

"Awh narks," April pouted.

"And besides-" Vada continued seriously, "It's not about the singer, It's about the message. What the song is about."

I looked at Vada closely, "You sound like you have an idea."

"I think I do," Vada smiled.

* * *

><p><em>The Present<em>

**Adrian's POV**

"So who's next?" I looked around.

Fernando raised his hand.

"LEGGO!" April shrieked.

* * *

><p><strong>That's right people, I haven't given up on this story! YAY! No we have one more chapter in Fernando's POV before the BIG PREFORMANCE! EEEEEK! No do ya'll want me to write the performance in third person OR in a super secret surprise guest's POV? Eh? <strong>

**Anyways, YOU'RE WELCOME FOR ME FINISHING THIS.**

**You all are my muse.**

**Adios mi queridios!**

**~~~April**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you thought that a new chapter meant that I've updated whatever story you're reading right now, and I'd like to thank you all for your continued patience and interest you've given to my stories, but I've come to the conclusion that it's time for me to post this.

I owe it to you guys to let you know that I haven't been completely honest with all of you, and I don't want to get into details either. If I've already told you, that means you're important to me and I love you. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, that means I didn't think we're close enough. Sorry.

The real point of this, however, is that I'm going to be letting you know that I won't be coming back to this account, nor will I be updating or writing any new stories. Ever. But since I know there are people who have read my stories and still message me in an attempt to get me to update, I'm willing to make a deal.

Instead of just deleting my account and all my writing on it, I'm giving anyone who wants it the opportunity to adopt my stories, should you want them to be finished. All I ask you to do is send me a message telling me the story you want to adopt, as well as reasoning to why you want it and some kind of sample of your writing. You should also know that I'll be checking up on anyone who I allow to continue my stories, considering the amount of time and passion I've dedicated to them.

That being said, I'd once again like to thank each and every person who applied for one of my stories, gave me a review, followed or favorited me or my stories, or sent me a message. The friendships I've formed on this website will always be with me, and I know that I've grown as an author and a person during my time here. If you'd like to keep in touch with me, you can follow me on my tumblr account, hanlohan dot tumblr dot com, and message me there. I'll still be logging in to check my messages if anyone messages me in regards of adopting a story, but other than that, I won't be returning back here.

Thank you all so much for your time, and may you all have wonderful lives!

-Hannah.


End file.
